


Quarantine Shenanigans

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baseball, Bickering, Canadian Childrens Shows, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Grocery Shopping, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light law breaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Just your run of the mill college au quarantine,crack fic :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39





	1. Welcome To Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, welcome to this fic! Its basically crack lmao.... I'm out of school so I will be posting chapters every so often until I go back to school or until this whole quarantine blows over...

Finn is taken from the warm, comfy realm of sleep when something soft and suspiciously pillow-y feeling hits him in the back of the head. He cracks an eye open only to be assaulted by bright light, and snaps his eyes shut again. Around him he can hear Poe, Rey and Rose bickering. He barely understands what they're saying, he's too busy trying to figure out where the hell he is. Finn distinctly remembers falling asleep on the couch last night, and this does  _ not _ feel like the couch. 

He feels something warm and solid beneath him, and he scoots around a little until he determines it is, in fact, Poe's chest that he was sleeping on. He hums and tilts his head up towards what he thinks is his boyfriend's face and tentatively blinks his eyes open. 

Poe glances down at him, then back over at Rey or Rose, whichever one he's telling off now. "Look what you did, you woke him up," he complains, then turns back to look at Finn. "Hey," he says, voice soft enough that only they can hear, "how'd you sleep?" 

Finn only hums and scoots up to nuzzle at Poe's neck, closing his eyes again. Poe scratches gently at his scalp and kisses the crown of his head. "I take that to mean you slept well," he whispers. 

"Look," Rose interrupts. "This is sweet and all, but we're trying to hold a house meeting. So if you could kindly get off your asses, it would be greatly appreciated."

"You have fifteen minutes until we come back with air horns and water guns," Rey adds. 

Finn can hear them padding off back to the living room and he breathes in deeply, inhaling Poe's scent. "G'morning," he murmurs, looking up. 

Poe smiles, kissing him sweetly. "Mornin' baby," he whispers. "You think we should get up?"

"One more," Finn whispers. 

They trade soft, sweet kisses for a bit, curling into each other's warmth. Finn practically melts into Poe's mouth as he kisses him with such gentle admiration. One kiss turns into two, which turns into three, then five, seven, and-

"You've got four minutes, dickheads!"

Finn pulls away sharply, taking note of how Poe chases his lips as he does. "Was that?"

Poe falls back defeated, and nods. 

Jess. 

Jessika Pava, Finn remembers, was Poe's best friend all through his early and middle childhood days. They reconnected after finding they were going to the same college. She was the one to point them in the direction of this apartment, seeing as it was seated directly next to hers, and  _ boy _ did she take advantage of that. 

Finn rolls out of bed, much to Poe's protest, and slips into the bathroom across the hall. He brushes his teeth and splashes cold water on his face, sending the last remnants of sleep down the drain. Finn returns to the room he shares with Poe to see him still laying on the bed, his limbs spread out like a starfish. Finn takes the blanket and nudges Poe with his knee. "C'mon, get up."

Poe whines but continues to play on his phone. 

Finn scowls and grabs Poe's phone from his hands, taking it as he leaves. He hears protests, but just keeps walking, ignoring him. In the living room, Rose is laying upside down on the couch, fer feet hanging over the back, chatting with Rey.

Jess smirks at him from the kitchen where she is filling a water gun. "Am I gonna have to use this, or is Poe going to join us the easy way?" Finn shrugs and flops down on the couch, closing his eyes and waiting. Before long, Jess starts to count down.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen- Dameron you'd better hurry up, eleven, ten, nine, eight, sev-" she is cut off when Poe slides into the kitchen, slamming right into her. Water guns clatter to the floor, but thankfully nothing spills. They bicker unintelligibly for a moment, before helping each other up. 

Poe comes to sit beside Finn on the couch, curling up under his arm. "I thought you weren't going to make it," he murmurs. 

Poe huffs, "ye of little faith."

"Alright!" Rey claps her hands, "here's the dealio." Jess says something snarky and Rose kicks her in the shin. Rey eyes them, but continues anyway, "not only have classes have been cancelled for two weeks-"

Poe coughs and Finn bolts upright, "wait-"

"But we are now officially quarantined."


	2. Sunspot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is some of,this actually good writing??? Its supposed to be crack... Oh well, enjoy!  
> Non beta'd, all typos are mine

Rose is sitting cross legged on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a bowl of cereal in her lap. An episode of Hawaii 5-0 plays quietly on the TV and she shoves spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth between the lines she can recite by heart.

"Go ahead, take it," she says around a mouthful of cereal. This is what she does nearly every morning. She wakes up before everyone else, fixes herself a bowl of dry cereal and a toasted bagel, and settles in with free reign over what plays on the TV. She swallows quickly to get the next line out. "I don't understand, Chief."

"Don't understand what?"

Rose shrieks, nearly spilling her bowl of cereal, and turns to see Rey standing by the door. She quickly pauses the TV, "oh my god, Rey don't  _ do _ that!"

She giggles, shifting the full laundry basket from one hip to the other. "You have to admit, it was hilarious."

"Was not," Rose pouts, resituating the blanket that fell off in the moment. 

Rey sticks out her tongue and grabs her keys, "alright, well it's my turn to do laundry, so I'm getting that out of the way. Be back in an hour or so."

"Don't get the disease," Rose calls after her, returning to her show.

Barely five minutes later, she is interrupted again.

Finn closes the fridge and sighs. "Rose?"

She pauses the TV, "yeah?"

"Where's the milk?"

"How should I know," she calls back. Finn groans, grabbing his keys off the key hook and opens the door. "Wait Finn, no non essential travel!"

Finn turns and looks Rose directly in the eyes. "It's milk, for pete's sake. It  _ is _ essential."

"But-" she protests, but Finn is already out the door.

"If I'm not back in fourty-five minutes you can safely assume I died in a shopping accident," he calls over his shoulder.

Rose sighs, giving up the fight and turning the TV back on. She has a total of eleven minutes of peace.

"Woah-oh-oh, Rosie!" Poe sings, a huge grin on his face. "Don't you know my love is true," he comes over and blocks her view of the TV, poking her sides playfully. "Perdón and Lo Siento, see I learned those words for you-"

Rose shoves him lightly, "go away, 5-0 is on."

"Relax, haven't you seen this one, like, hundreds of times," he inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" the word sounds unconvincing to her own ears, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Jameson is about to die and she needs to see the TV, dammit!

"Hermanita," he says in a sing-song voice. "Don't lie to me, I saw you reciting it like it was the bible. "

Jesus Christ Poe is annoying. Rose is going to have to file a formal complaint with Finn on the matter. She can see it now.

_ Dearest Finn, _

_ I love you like a brother, but you have got to get some control over your boyfriend. He used to be only mildly annoying but now he has crossed that line and now has full time residence in Insanely-Fucking-Annoying-Ville. If you're trying to track him down, he can be found at 1228 Bothersome Street, Insanely-Fucking-Annoying-Ville. In regards to- _

Poe thumps her on the forehead, "Earth to Rose."

She snaps back to reality and groans, "whaaaatt do you waaaannnt?"

"Just to tell you I'm going to run the stairs for a while," he smiles sweetly, as if that will forgive him of his transgressions. It doesn't. It just fucking  _ doesn't. _ Rose has to take a deep breath and count to ten to keep from strangling him.

"Get out then," she shoos him away and returns to watching the TV intently.

Fifteen minutes later, the episode is over, and Rose blinks. Poe's cat Ginger rubs against her legs and she picks her up. "Alright Ginger," she muses, scratching behind the cat's ears. "What do you want to do?"

* * * * *

On his way back from the convenience store, Finn stumbles upon Poe doing pull ups in the stairwell. Poe grins widely at him and drops down from the ledge he was holding on to. Finn stares at him in question.

"Gym's closed," Poe shrugs, "this is better than nothing." Finn gives a little half nod in reply.

Poe leans in to kiss him but Finn dodges him quickly. "Oh  _ hell _ no," he shoots Poe a look, "I'm not touching you until you take a shower." Poe pouts in an indignant, childish way, and Finn laughs as he turns to leave.

"You're lucky you're cute," Poe calls out after him. 

Finn turns around and blows him a kiss.

He returns to the apartment to find Rose laying in a sunspot on the floor, Ginger by her head. Ginger pauses from cleaning her fur to look up at Finn and meow quietly. This causes Rose to open her eyes and squint at him. Finn laughs quietly and sits cross legged next to her, reaching down to pet Ginger. "Can I ask what exactly is going on right now?"

Rose shushes him, "we're laying in a sunspot, listening to indie pop and contemplating the meaning of life."

"Oh," Finn replies.  _ Seems about right, _ he thinks. "Care if I join you?"

Rose grins and scoots over, making room for him in the sunspot.

* * * * *

Rey isn't really sure what she's seeing. On the floor behind the couch, Rose, Finn and Poe's cat Ginger are laying in the area of sun that comes in from the window. Quiet indie pop plays from somewhere, she's not sure where, but its there. She's pretty sure they don't even know she's there. Infact, they might even be asleep. She gently nudges Finn with her foot, and he cracks an eye open.  _ Okay, so they're not asleep. _

"What are you doing," she asks.

"Shh," Rose answers without opening her eyes, "we're laying in a sunspot and listening to indie pop and contemplating the meaning of life."

"Oh," Rey tilts her head.

Rose giggles and scoots a little closer to Finn, who looks up and Rey and exclaims, "that's exactly what I said!"

Rose reaches up and blindly grabs for Rey's hand. Finn directs her, "left, I said left!"

"Your left or my left?"

"It's the same left!"

She giggles more, finally finding Rey's hand and tugging on it. "Join us, won't you?"

Rey sighs and lays down next to Rose. It's kind of nice, the way the sunlight warms her face. The music is nice too, it creates a good atmosphere.  _ Speaking of which- _

"Where's the music coming from?"

"Oh, Ginger laid down on Rose's phone," Finn supplies, and Rey snorts, sending the three of them into a fit of laughter. 

* * * * *

Poe doesn't notice them until after he's taken a shower. Sure, he hears the music playing, but that's not unusual. It isn't until he's gotten out of the shower and changed into sweatpants that he notices. Finn, Rey, and Rose are nowhere to be found. Eventually, he finds the three of them laying on the floor behind the couch. 

"We've been expecting you," Finn says, and Rey giggles. 

"Welcome, young grasshopper." 

"Quit it you two," Rose laughs, swatting at both of them. 

"What have I-" Poe pauses, trying to grasp whats happening in front of him. "What have stumbled upon, some sort of cult meeting."

"No, silly," Rose starts, "we're laying in a sunspot-"

"And listening to indie pop," Finn adds.

"And contemplating the meaning of life," Rey brings it home. 

"Oh," Poe replies, and the three of them burst out laughing, loud enough to make Ginger flinch. "Well then, I might as well join you, I guess."

They wiggle around for a while, bickering with each other, until there's enough room for all four of them.

Poe lays there for a while, trying to find the peace the other three seem to have, but he just can't manage. He moves his foot over to nudge at Finn's ankle. "Finn," he whispers. "Fiiiinnnn."

Finn shushes Poe and kicks at his feet, which only eggs him on. "I took my shower," he tells him. 

"Be quiet," Finn hisses. 

"I want my kiss," he replies. 

"Not now babe," Finn murmurs. "Maybe later."

"But-"

He is cut off by a loud, exasperated groan from Rose. "Thats it, he ruined it."

  
  


[Bonus, later that night]

Finn and Poe are curled together on their makeshift queen bed (made of two twin frames and mattresses pushed together) watching Property Brothers when Rose walks in. 

"Finn, I'm here to file a formal complaint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would adore a comment, and thank you so much for reading!!


	3. America's Favorite Pastime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but I swear I have my reasons..

It's a fairly quiet afternoon in quarantine. Jess (who is breaking the law just by being in their apartment) is reading on the window ledge that leads out to the fire escape/balcony. Finn is sitting on the floor, back against the couch and knees tucked up against his chest. Poe lays on the couch, tossing a baseball up and catching it in his glove, over and over. Rey is perched on top of the couch, feet resting on Poe's stomach, intently watching whatever cartoon is playing on the Canadian kids show channel they found earlier this morning. Rose stands behind Rey, playing with her hair. 

Poe sighs heavily, and Rey nudges him with her foot, "quit it." He sighs again, and she nudges him again, "I said quit it."

"I'm going through withdrawal," Poe groans. 

"Go play wii sports baseball or something," Jess suggests.

Poe shoots her a glare and stands up, walking over to the largest open space they have. He tosses the glove and ball down and gets into batting position. "Stepping up to bet against the toughest pitcher in the tri-state area, we have Poe Dameron, number 37, the star of college baseball, and future major league star!"

Jess scoffs in the corner, "if you're in the majors what're you gonna do with that English degree you're studying for, dorkus?"

Poe ignores her, and goes through his pre-batting routine. Breathe in, right foot dig, left foot dig, breathe out, ass wiggle, elbow flex, breathe in, shoulder roll, neck crack, breathe out. He stares down his 'pitcher' and waits for the ball. The others have stopped what they're doing to watch him in confusion. Out of nowhere he shouts "curveball!" and swings. He watches the 'ball' as it sails up, up, and over the 'back wall' of the stadium.

"It's a home run! The crowd goes wild!" Poe jogs a slow lap around the living room, slapping various objects that Finn can only assume are serving as the bases. He's making a hissing noise and whispering his own name as cheers as he returns to home base.

Finn can't help but smile, it's oddly endearing what he's doing. Poe starts another spiel and gets back into batting stance. Rey nudges Finn with her foot. "What was he doing earlier, with all the-" she imitates his batting stance, wiggling her butt and elbows and cracking her neck- "that stuff."

Finn leans his head back on the couch and looks up at her. "It's some sort of pre-batting ritual," he replies. "He does it every time, watch."

Rey looks at Poe, and Finn waits until he hears the tell tale exhale that comes before the routine starts. "Inhale, right foot, left foot, exhale, ass, elbows, inhale, shoulders, neck, exhale aaaaand stare."

"Bloody hell," Rey whispers in awe. "Every time?"

"Like clockwork."

*****

It's endearing the first two or three times, but the more he does it, the more they all want to strangle Poe.

"Finn," Rey whines. "Make it stop, please dear  _ god _ make it stop."

"Give me the remote," Finn says, and begins to flip through the channels. "I'm pretty sure there's one that's just playing old major league games."

It takes a while, but Finn finds the channel.

Poe stops in his tracks upon hearing the announcer on the TV. He makes a gleeful sound and hurries over to where Finn is, nudging his knees apart and sitting between them. He slumps back against Finn, who smiles and cards fingers through his hair.

"You guys would give up your french canadian kids television for me? That's so sweet," he grins.

Rey laughs, "well, it got you to calm down and sit still, so yeah."

"Plus," Finn adds, "It's America's favorite pastime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments make my day!!


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, this chapter is just fluff with a little bit of bickering and some thunderstorms. I had a rough day and needed the cuddles. Enjoy!

On the fourth night of quarantine, there is a huge storm.

Poe wakes up and sees Finn standing at the window. A flash of lightning illuminates him, and he flinches with the loud crack of thunder that follows directly after. Poe looks over at the clock, it's early, only 9:00. Still, he could have sworn Finn was asleep before he drifted off.

"Is everything alright," he asks.

Finn turns around, and with another flash of lightning Poe can see the underlying air of fear in his eyes. "Yeah," he whispers, "I'm fine."

Poe reaches out to him, "come back to bed, please."

Finn crawls back into bed, and Poe cradles him in the curve of his body, pulling him flush against his chest. The next clap of thunder is impossibly louder, and Finn flinches again. Poe shushes him gently, "it's okay baby," he whispers. "I've got you."

Eventually, they drift back to sleep.

* * * * *

The first thing Rey notices when she wakes up is that Rose is lying almost entirely on top of her. The she notices is just how fucking  _ cold  _ it is in their room. Her nose, toes and fingers are pure ice. Everything around them is quiet and dark, too dark actually, and too quiet. She reaches over to turn on the lamp but nothing happens.

_ Of course. Large storm + 30° temperatures + shitty insulation = ice cold room. _

She gently shakes Rose until she blinks blearily up at her. "Rey," she whispers, "is something wrong?" Rose rubs her eyes, then quickly rolls off Rey. "Sorry," she murmurs sheepishly.

Rey shakes her head before she realizes that's useless in the pitch black of their room. "You're fine," she says kindly, thankful for the dark to hide her blush. "The power's out, I was going to ask if you'd want to go bunk up with the boys."

Rey can feel Rose shiver from across the bed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

With blankets wrapped around their shoulders, they shuffle down the hall and into the boys' room. Rey pushes at Finn's shoulder until he wakes up. His eyes open just barely for a second, then they fly open, wide with concern. "Rey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmurs. "Power's out and we're cold, that's all."

Poe wakes up at the sound of her voice, "what-"

Finn shushes him gently, "scoot back,"he whispers. "Power's out, heat's out, the girls are sleeping in here tonight."

Poe stretches and scoots towards the edge of the bed, pulling Finn back with him. Finn lifts up the edge of their blanket, allowing Rey to curl herself under it and toss her own over the both of them. Rose does the same, backing herself against Rey who pulls her close.

Rey is content as her mind quiets and she falls back asleep.

* * * * *

The next morning, the power is back on but the heat is still off. The four of them have moved into the living room, Finn, Rose and Poe are sitting on the floor cuddling for warmth while Rey is on the phone talking with their landlord. Well, at least, she's trying to talk to their landlord.

"How's it going," Poe asks. He's laying under three blankets, Finn tucked under one arm and Rose under the other. That's keeping him suitably warm, for now. He still can't believe they don't own a single space heater.

Rey shakes her head, "still on hold."

Finn groans and Rose whines, "why won't he pick up! I'm dying in here."

Poe thumps her shoulder in mock offense, "what, am I not good enough for you?"

"Hell no," she exclaims. "I want the heat back on! I want to sleep in my own bed!"

Finn looks up at Poe and murmurs, "you're good enough for me," in hopes of getting a kiss in return. Poe, however, barely even notices this. He's too busy bickering with Rose.

"What do you mean your own bed? You share with Rey-"

"That's a technicality, Poe."

"Technicality or not, it's true!"

"God, I can't stand you sometimes-"

"If you can't stand me then stop using me as a human heater!"

Rose lets out a strangled scream of frustration and stands up, crossing her arms.

"Quit it you two," Rey snaps. "We're all frustrated, don't let a broken heating system, ruin two years of friendship."

Rose sighs, slowly uncrossing her arms. "You bother me," she says to Poe, and stands there for a moment as if calculating her next step. "But you're warm and I'm cold," she quickly sinks back to the floor, tucking herself against him. She silently wishes Rey would hurry up and get off the phone so she could cuddle with her and nor Mr. Insanely-Fucking-Annoying.

Poe feels bad for getting on her nerves and gives her a genuine hug, "'m sorry Rosie," he whispers.

Rose wants to stay mad, but she just can't when he's giving her that…  _ look _ he gives. No one can resist the famous Dameron Puppy Eyes. This must be the reason Finn has never stayed mad at him for more than a couple of hours.

"Fine," she grumbles. "You're forgiven."

Finn looks up at Poe and whispers to him, "you two have a strange friendship."

"What's strange about two people, one of which annoys the other to death half the time?"

Finn doesn't have time to answer before they hear the scratch of a key in the door. Jess sees Rey on the phone and stops her. "It's useless, the entire building's trying to call him."

Rey sighs, "that's what I feared." She hangs up and sits down, pulling a blanket around her shoulders and scooting over towards the area they've deemed the Cuddle Pile.

"What are you doing here," Poe asks.

"Jeez, what a way to treat your best friend," she says in mock offense. "My roommates aren't as nice as you guys, we don't cuddle for warmth, we just leave each other to suffer."

Rey giggles and scoots in, turning the TV on. Rose lifts up from where she's tucked under Poe's arm to lean on Rey instead, and Jess fills the spot where Rose had been. "What's on," she asks.

"No clue," Rey answers, squinting at the cartoon elephants on the TV. "Whatever's on the canadian kids network."

* * * * *

"It's my turn to be the little spoon," Poe whines. Night has fallen, and the heat still hasn't been fixed. They've dragged the grrls' queen mattress and one of the boys' twins into the living room so the five of them can sleep there for the night. 

Finn crosses his arms, "well I don't want to be the biggest spoon."

Rey sighs, "there's five of us, for pete's sake! We should be able to figure this out."

Rose squints at their current setup. "What if we have me on the end as the tiny spoon, then Rey, then Jess, then Poe, then Finn."

"Oh come on," Finn exclaims. "There's five of us, and in every situation I'm stuck as the giant spoon? Seriously?"

"Alright, that's it. I'll be the damn giant spoon." Jess stands up and moves to the end of the mattress, "it'll be Rose, then Rey, then Poe, then Finn, then me. Sounds good?"

There is a collective murmur of agreement, and they all crawl and wiggle around the large makeshift bed until they're comfortable. They exchange good night's, and eventually drift away into peaceful, warm dreams.

* * * * *

[Bonus, in the middle of the night]

"Who's hand is that?"

"Rey your feet are like ice."

"Finn if you don't get your ass off my stomach so help me-"

"Everyone scoot back, I'm falling off the edge!"

"Dios mio…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, a comment would make my day!


	5. Target Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft shenanigans where they go out on a supply run. I'm super sorry that I can't write couples confessing their feelings and such, but I love rey/rose more than I love myself.

The sound of banging on the bedroom door pulls Rey from the warm, hazy world of sleep. She feels Rose's warm, solid weight curled up on top of her and everything comes rushing back. They've been locked in their room for more than a day now, drinking in their newfound affection for each other. Rey gently strokes up and down Rose's back until she blinks her eyes open. 

"Morning love," Rey whispers, kissing her forehead.

Rose yawns and snuggles closer, her bangs tickling Rey's chin. "Mmm," she hums, "we should probably get up."

Rey nods and checks her phone, she has about twenty unread messages from Finn and Poe, all telling her to get up and get ready because they were going on a supply run. She sighs and rolls over, gently pushing Rose off of her. "We're going out for supplies," she informs her.

Rose groans, rolling until she falls off the bed. "Why has god forsaken me," she whines. "Who needs food when you have a cute girlfriend? I never need to leave this room again."

Rey giggles, leaning over the side of the bed to look at her. "Trust me, I would much rather be a useless lesbian and survive off cuddles with the girl i've been pining over for nearly three  _ years,  _ but we ran out of granola bars and goldfish last night, and the jar of pickles you have in the nightstand went bad a week ago."

"That's homophobic of the pickles," she huffs. 

Rey laughs and gets out of bed, "come on, get up," she nudges Rose with her foot.

They each throw on some yoga pants and whatever clean sweaters they can find, brush their teeth and head out into the living room. As they're walking Rose stands on her toes to kiss Rey's cheek and laces their fingers together.

"Holy shit," Finn exclaims. "I knew it, I fucking  _ knew it."  _ He woops and shoves lightly at Poe who is standing next to him, shock aparrent on his face.

"Damn," Poe murmurs. "You were right."

"You owe me twenty bucks," he teases before running up to the girls. He hugs them both, then wraps his arms around both their shoulders guiding them back towards the door. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Rey giggles, "how long have you had a bet on this?"

"Five months," Poe answers, tossing his arm around Finn who has broken away from Rey and Rose to rub victory in his face. "Would twenty kisses be good enough, love?" He peppers rapid-fire kisses to Finn's cheek.

"No way," he butts their heads together. "Pay up man."

* * * * *

Finn knows the smell of Target by heart, it's a mix of pizza hut pizza, starbucks, and something else he can't quite name. He takes a deep breath, but all he gets is the smell of the cloth mask he's wearing. Rose's sister sent all four of them individualized cloth masks in a care package a couple weeks back. Finn's was solid Navy blue, Poe's was black with stars, Rey's was purple with polka dots and Rose's was pink with little red roses.

"We're going to die in here, I can feel it." Rose adjusts her mask and gets a little too much hand sanitizer from the pump by the door. Her hands are shaking a little, and there's aparant fear in her eyes. 

_ "Hermanita," _ Poe pulls her under the arm that isn't tucked around Finn's waist, "you're psyching yourself out."

Rey tucks some hair behind Rose's ear, "you're going to be fine, I promise."

Rose sighs, "maybe a little, but let's hurry up, okay?"

"Of course," Rey says with a smile. "Where first, grocery?"

Rose nods, pulling out their list. They split up into pairs, Rose goes with Finn to the produce section while Rey and Poe tackle the frozen foods section. 

"Poe's birthday is coming up," Finn muses, inspecting the limes. "I was thinking about making him a key lime pie since we can't go out like usual."

"Adorable," Rose comments, taking a lime out of Finn's hand to smell it. "This one's good."

Finn puts it in the basket next to the nectarines and a bag of halos, leaving Rose to pick out some more limes and wandering over to the vegetable section.

"Broccoli?" He holds up a bag, showing it to Rose. She nods and motions for Finn to put it in the cart. "Maybe we could make a casserole," he suggests. 

"Good idea," Rose replies, tossing him the pen. "Put cream of mushroom on the list."

Together they pick out some onions, squash, zucchini and a container of sliced apples. After they've canvassed the entire produce section they give the shelves one last once over before moving on to canned goods. 

**Meanwhile, on aisle seven…**

"No, Poe, we do not need parmesan crisps  _ and  _ croutons, pick one or pick none."

Poe pulls out the big guns, his best puppy eyes, and Rey still stands firm, arms crossed. "Come on," he whines, "why not?"

"Because only two of us are getting unemployment checks and we have to play bills," she reasons. 

Poe realizes good logic when he hears it, but he isn't about to tell Rey that. "Meanie," he squints at her. "I'm taking this matter to someone who  _ will _ care for my aching soul." He grabs both bags from Rey and sprints off. 

"Bloody hell, get back here!"

Poe jogs through the aisles until he finds Finn. He sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes. "Guess who," he says. This, however, backfires on him. 

The mask must have muffled his voice, because Finn doesn't even remotely recognize it. He turns around and punches his presumed kidnapper in the gut. 

Poe makes a strangled noise and folds in on himself. Every square inch of his lungs is completely devoid of air. He's pretty sure he's seeing stars. 

"Oh, shit-" Finn reaches out to him, "baby I am so sorry."

"Hhng," comes Poe's attempt at a reply. 

Rose snickers, "that's gonna leave a mark for sure."

Finn glares at her and gathers Poe up in his arms, "I swear I didn't know it was you," he rubs his back gently. 

Poe takes a deep breath, "I know," he manages, leaning heavily on Finn. "It's good to know you can kick ass if need be," he wheezes. 

After taking a moment to recover, Poe picks up the parmesan crisps and croutons he dropped. "I was coming over to ask if I could get both of these," he holds the bags up. 

Rose crosses her arms "what did Rey say?"

"I told him no," Rey answers, having finally tracked down her friends. 

"How much are they," Finn asks, taking the bags from him. He inspects the prices and Poe holds his breath for a moment. The price must have been reasonable enough because Finn tosses them both in the cart, "I'll get them for you."

"If I wasn't wearing this mask right now, I would kiss you," he grins and pulls Finn in for a hug, making a face at Rey over his shoulder. She pulls her mask up from under her chin to stick her tongue out at Poe before Rose slaps her arm and she pulls it back down. 

Rose rolls her eyes, "come on dorks, we've got a couple more things to buy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Comments keep me alive during these trying times


	6. It's Poe's Birthday, Everybody Say Happy Birthday Poe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but oh well, olease take this 867 words of literally nothing but fluff and happiness.

Poe is propped up on the headboard reading by lamplight, his book resting gently between Finn's shoulder blades. Finn is lying with his chest resting on Poe's thighs, arms wrapped around his waist, and their legs tangled together further down the bed. He had trouble sleeping the night before, and spent all day repotting the twenty seven plants they had in their apartment, on the fire escape and down the fire escape stairs. Poe is pretty sure he's out cold.

"Happy birthday," Finn murmurs.

_ Or not, _ Poe thinks. He checks the clock and sees that it is, in fact, midnight. He feels a little tug of warmth in his chest and rubs Finn's shoulder with his thumb. "I thought you were asleep."

Finn yawns and curls closer to him, "I waited 'til midnight so I could tell you."

"Thank you," he whispers, closing his book and sitting it on the nightstand so he can scratch gently at Finn's scalp like he knows Finn likes. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, you know that?" Finn rolls over so Poe can lay down beside him.

"You can't do this now," Finn whines looking over at him, "it's your birthday."

"Oh hush," he pulls Finn onto his chest and hugs him tight, "I won't to go into graphic detail right now, but you are the sweetest, funniest-"

"That's sounding like graphic detail-" Finn complains.

"Most amazing person I've ever met," he kisses Finn's forehead.

Finn hums, " _ You're _ the best, and I'm gonna prove it by making you a pie so damn delicious that you'll… you'll..." he trails off, yawning and then sighing quietly.

"Get some sleep sweetheart," Poe murmurs, "you need it."

Finn is practically asleep now, just barely speaking. He mumbles something unintelligible, then whispers "love you."

"Love you too," he yawns, and closes his eyes, a smile on his face.

*****

"You're doing it wrong," Rose takes the roller from Finn. "Let me do it."

"The recipe literally says 'easiest key lime pie recipe ever,'" Rey comments from the counter, tossing popcorn into her mouth. "How is this so hard for you two?"

"Why don't you try it out, miss 'im so high and mighty I can't help make a pie for my friend's birthday,'" Finn quips back.

"Absolutely not," Rey shakes her head and eats some more popcorn. "I am the world's worst chef."

"I can attest to that," Poe says from the hallway.

Finn runs over to him, "no!" He quickly covers Poe's eyes, "how much did you hear?"

"Just Rey saying she's a bad cook, wha-"

"It's a surprise." He leads Poe over to the couch and lightly pushes him on to it. "Ocean's Twelve is on, so you just sit here and watch this while we work on your surprise, okay?" He turns to go, but Poe tugs on his wrist. 

"Gimme a kiss, it's my birthday."

Finn smiles and kisses him quickly. "Happy birthday," he whispers. "Now sit tight, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Poe smirks, winking at him.

Keeping Poe out of the kitchen proves  _ very _ difficult, but Finn had figured as much. He sets Rey on the task of keeping an eye on him from her perch on the kitchen counter. Three separate times she has to hop down and usher Poe back into the living room, and his whining can be heard the entire time they're cooking.

Finally, the pie is made and set and cooled, and Finn has cut a slice out to put on a plate. They stick a candle in the slice and light it, grinning at each other. Rose makes a kazoo noise and they all run into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY! AAAAANNNNNDDD," they all drew out the word, stomping and slapping the coffee table in a very exaggerated drumroll, "YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!"

Finn held the pie out so Poe could blow out the lone candle, then flopped down next to him on the couch. 

"Aw, guys!" Poe grinned, taking the pie and the gifts the girls are holding out to him, "you shouldn't have."

"Open it!" Rose is bouncing excitedly in her seat, watching Poe as he begins to unwrap the gift.

He makes a show of taking his sweet time, tearing each piece of tape and gently peeling away the paper. When he finally has all the wrapping gone, it reveals the bright red box for a Nintendo Switch.

"Oh my god!" He pulls all three of them into a big group hug, "who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Rose smiles proudly. "We knew you'd been wanting one, and we've been wanting one, and overall it just seemed like a good idea. The rest is just games," she gestures at the other boxes in Poe's lap.

"It's the best," he gives Rose an individual hug, then opens the box. "We have to set this up now. Like, _yesterday_ now."

The night ends with the four of them laughing themselves to death, screaming and playing Mario Kart. They're making such a ruckus that Jess calls to tell them to quiet down, but they don't care. Everyone's happy, as they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Nat who helped me come up with a birthday gift for Poe :D
> 
> A comment would mean the absolute w o r l d to me, but either way thank you for reading!!


End file.
